Tacto suficiente
by angelmex
Summary: Tres años han pasado desde que un niño demonio llegó al palacio real y atestiguó el silencioso romance de un rey ciego y una joven dragón sin voz. Dedicado a ShaniaJurgen :3


_Shingeki no Bahamut: Virgin Soul_ le pertenece a **MAPPA** y **Cygames**

 **Dedicado a ShaniJurgen :3 por esas pláticas con memes marxistas y** _ **tesoros**_ **nacionales.**

 _Espero y sea de su agrado_

 **TACTO SUFICIENTE**

Cuando los años pasaron desde que Bahamut fue derrotado o al menos había una confianza de que el regreso de esta bestia sería dentro de muchos años, años en las que los hombres se alzarían de nuevo contra la bestia y la derrotarían de una vez por todas, sin embargo, en los tres años ya transcurridos, la ciudad capital se mantenía a flote, en una floreciente económica y efervescente burocracia, las enemistades habían mermado a tal punto que muchos demonios y una vasta cantidad de ángeles de nivel inferior decidieron vivir en el imperio del hombre, bajo las órdenes del rey humano. Rey que había sido indultado por sus crímenes pasados, crímenes que aún no eran olvidados por la gran mayoría de los ciudadanos -tanto como de los nuevos como los anteriores.

El rey estaba siempre bajo la mirada de todo el pueblo, la intriga se dejaba entre ver en los nobles y ricos comerciantes, era aún una cuestión que provocaba escozor en los líderes de los gremios demoniacos; pero como todos, lo único que les preocupaba es que el rey, quien era todavía temido por sus frívolas decisiones y temple de acero, tomara ventaja sobre ellos y se apropiara de sus bienes y propiedades; además, el hecho de que el rey fuera ciego hacía al pueblo preguntarse si el rey era capaz de mantener el control bajo sus manos, ¿qué tanto tiempo le quedaba como líder? Ciertamente un rey ciego parece no tener futuro y el consejo opinaba lo mismo, por más que sus decisiones fueran las más idóneas, en un momento de extrema necesidad, el monarca ciego no podría comandar su ejército como lo hacía en sus anteriores campañas, añadiendo el hecho de que la lectura de las cartas reales y decretos eran una actividad que como rey ya no podía ejercer. No obstante, el rey Charioce XVII sonreía orgulloso y con la misma osadía gesticulaba el movimiento de sus pulgares pasar por su mejilla, sentado en su trono ante el silencio incomodo en la sala, los murmullos de los ancianos consejeros le divertían e irritaban al mismo tiempo y por ello sonreía como solía hacerlo cuando sus orbes color ámbar aun denostaban ese inquebrantable espíritu de monarca orgulloso.

Sin duda Charioce había aligerado el peso de sus puños y había proferido el dictamen contra la esclavitud de los demonios, pero no había cambiado en absoluto su proyecto como rey, la promesa que hizo al subir al trono persistía en sus planes políticos; por ello, poniéndose de pie, llamando la atención de los consejeros que dejaron el cuchicheo y miró hacia abajó con las cejas fruncidas, sus ojos nublados miraron perdidos en la oscuridad de la ceguera, no había necesidad de mirarlos a los ojos o encararlos, el estar de pie con la frente en alto y con puños cerrados era suficiente para infundir temor. Los ancianos observaron sorprendidos.

– Detengan este circo. – demandó con fría voz. – Jamás volveré a liderar campañas militares porque me encargaré de que nadie se atreva a intentarlo siquiera.

– ¡Su majestad…! – trató de interpelar un consejero, probablemente el más anciano, adivinó el rey.

– Las enmiendas permearan a todo el campo social de forma positiva. A _fuerza_ de ley. – Interrumpió con tranquila voz, ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si con ello estuviese viendo a cada uno de los consejeros. – El quien esté en contra de las nuevas enmiendas está en contra de los decretos de los más antiguos reyes de la humanidad. Estará en contra de mi poder.

Los consejeros miraron al rey que se alzaba sobre ellos, la seriedad de su faz y la incertidumbre de que si el rey realmente estaba ciego o no pues parecía que veía a través de ellos aun sin necesidad de ver les bastó para cerrar la boca y aceptar en silencio sus palabras, aquello último era una clara amenaza.

Charioce lo sabía bien, muchos de los nobles y miembros del consejo estaban en su contra, no necesitaba de una aguda mirada para enterarse que desde las sombras algo se movía en su contra. Su posición como monarca estaba en un punto crítico, el rencor no se había ido, sino que había incrementado con el pasar de estos tres años, pero sin mostrar una pizca de miedo, Charioce XVII tomaba ventaja para mantenerse en el trono.

Sus enemigos nunca fueron los demonios, mucho menos los dioses; éstos sólo eran un obstáculo a sus propósitos. A quienes realmente él respetaba como enemigos eran los de su misma especie. El hombre caería únicamente bajo las manos del hombre.

Mentirosos y tramposos, crueles y oportunistas. Él los conocía muy bien, él no era diferente a ellos.

–Eleanor. – llamó Charioce con suave voz y de las sombras salió un pequeño infante de al menos unos 6 años de edad a su llamado, con la cabecita cabizbaja y con paso apresurado, se precipitó al encuentro del monarca y tomándole de la mano, lo dirigió hacia las escaleras, asistiéndole para que no resbalara o tropezara con algún objeto.

Los ancianos miraron en reproche aquella escena, aquel infante no era más que un triste demonio que servía como lazarillo.

 _Triste_. Era triste ver a su infame rey guiado por un niño demonio, demonio huérfano que perdió a su madre por culpa de quien servía. Era ridículo y al mismo tiempo escalofriante.

Charioce tomó de la mano al pequeño demonio, confiando en la guía de este pequeño niño. Su visión había desaparecido después de que usó aquel dispositivo y esta oscuridad no le resultaban extrañas, de hecho, se sintió aliviado de saber que la vista fue lo único que perdió aquel día. El niño tiraba de su mano, guiándolo en silencio.

Él la recordó de repente, tan abruptamente que detuvo su andar. Ella siempre estaba en sus pensamientos, pero a veces sus labores de monarca impedían toda pensamiento lejano a los deberes del Estado.

El niño tiró de su mano.

– Lo único que lamento de mi ceguera… - habló el rey con los ojos abiertos, idos en algún lugar de sus pensamientos.

– Lo sé. –respondió el niño. Esta charla era recurrente entre un niño demonio y el rey de los hombres. – Se lamenta no ver la sonrisa de aquella chica.

El niño sonrió con dificultad, él los había visto juntos últimamente, al rey y a la chica muda pasando las noches en el balcón, bailando en silencio, compartiendo sólo suspiros y caricias de cariño en sus desnudas manos, contentándose con los fuertes abrazos y ligeros besos. Escondidos en el manto de la noche, prófugos del reclamo y la opinión pública.

Eleanor, el niño demonio, los veía hablar sin necesidad de palabras. Intercambiar cariño pasaba las barreras del lenguaje y el silencio se perpetraba como el portador del mensaje de un amor que sólo se podía vivir en la experiencia de dos amantes que se tomaban de la mano y paseaban por el balcón, girando sobre sus talones, rodeándose la cintura de sus brazos y respirando el mismo aire caliente que salía de sus bocas compulsas de fiebre amorosa, danzando canciones viejas de los latidos de los corazones conmocionados por el intercambio de cuidados, abrazándose bajo el techo iluminado de luces parpadeantes. El infante los veía maravillado desde las sombras, imposibilitado de hacer ruido e interrumpir los ritos de un hombre y una mujer enamorados.

Hace tres años atrás Eleanor sólo era un pequeño niño de alrededor de 3 años, a penas y podía ponerse de pie y hablar, su madre y posiblemente sus hermanos y amigos habían muerto en la guerra contra el malvado rey Charioce XVII, aquel día Bahamut apareció. La ciudad de los humanos había sido destruida y los barrios de los demonios por igual. Se aferraba a un cuchillo oxidado, abrazándose al arma como único consuelo, el pequeño niño temblaba de frío e impotencia, nada le podía quedar más que una desamparada libertad. Ya no era esclavo, pero sin monedas en los rotos pantaloncillos y sin alguien que viese por él, era peor que un perro sin dueño. Hambriento y solo, a sus tres años de vida el mundo se azotaba contra él despiadadamente y él poco soportaría.

Durmiendo en los basureros y escombros, el barullo extasiado de las personas lo despertaron, los demonios decían que el rey junto con toda su pompa real visitaría por primera vez los destruidos barrios, nadie sabía el motivo, lo cierto es que era una oportunidad para tomar venganza.

Todos sabían que el rey era ciego.

Momento oportuno.

Eleanor no sabía nada, pero no necesitaba saber para que el rey se volviera el culpable de toda su miseria, era un niño que se dejó llevar por todo el odio y lo volvió presa que lo impulsó a matar, dejándose llevar por sus más primitivos instintos. El rey Charioce era su objetivo: él, único culpable.

Las trompetas y tambores vibraron en los barrios anunciando la llegada del rey y su pompa, los demonios se abalanzaban curiosos para verlo caminar con el apoyo de un guardia; todos los demonios se reunían a los costados para ver su lento pero seguro andar.

Tenía la mirada recta, con la frente en alto y el mentón levantado. Las banderas oscilaban en el viento al paso del monarca, acompañándolo excelso en su camino en las ruinas de los barrios, entre los demonios que miraban llenos de odio y resentimiento, pero nadie se movía, sólo lo veían pasar magnánimo junto con sus guardias.

Se detuvo y la marcha real lo imitó, permitiendo a que un vocero diera inició a un pequeño discurso. Venía a establecer enmiendas, a dictar nuevas leyes.

Sus discursos siempre eran breves y rápidos, fue conciso, lo suficiente para que los ánimos de venganza en los demonios disminuyesen. El nuevo decreto en sí ya era problemático, así que las nuevas tres enmiendas debían ser simples y generales para su aplicación, pues al prohibirse la esclavitud, los demonios –en caso que decidieran permanecer en la ciudad– tenían que acatar y reconocer al Estado como supremo poder, ser censados y registrados por las instituciones para poder trabajar y andar libremente en el imperio y, por supuesto, el demonio debe, en todo caso y circunstancia, respetar las leyes, de no ser así, el peso del Estado caería sin excusas al quien delinquió. Tendrían derecho a parcelas de tierra y pertenecer al ejército.

" _Los brazos de los hombres los reciben con ánimos, juntos haremos de este imperio el más fuerte y grandioso de todos los imperios posibles. Tienen mi palabra."_

Nunca se le escuchó decir un perdón, ni una excusa. Ni una pizca de arrepentimiento o lamento, el rey debía ser y comportarse de tal manera que sus mismos enemigos lo respetaran y se unieran a la campaña; otra opción no tenían.

No obstante, ¿qué podría saber un niño arrebatado por la ira, el hambre y la fatiga? Empujó con todas sus fuerzas a los adultos que miraron sorprendidos su rabioso andar, exclamaron con sorpresa al ver un cuerpo moverse con el cuchillo por delante, bramando al momento en que la multitud abrió el camino para el encuentro con el rey que ciego únicamente adivinó por reflejos de donde provenía el atacante. Giró el cuerpo para hacer el encuentro más personal y el niño demonio dejó salir un gruñido que hasta los demonios más viejos habían olvidado producir.

Tres zancadas le fueron suficiente para sentir el calor del rey y oler la sangre fresca brotar de la pierna de éste.

El oxidado cuchillo se rompió, el rey cayó de rodillas al suelo y el niño fue aplacado por el peso de un guardia que dejó caer el peso de su lanza contra el niño que sin poder moverse, vociferaba rabioso.

Suspenso y los guardias se pusieron en posición de ataque, los demonios no tardaron en posicionarse en defensa, preparados para el enfrentamiento.

–¿En qué momento di la orden de que rompieran formación? – habló Charioce, colocándose de pie, ignorando la sangre que brotaba de su herida. – Vuelvan a la formación. – ordenó

–¿Qué hacemos con el niño? – preguntó el guardia que sometía al niño contra el suelo.

–Acércalo.

Los demonios miraron incrédulos, los guardias no daban crédito a lo que veían. El rey, el supuesto héroe de Mistarcia, tomó la cabeza del niño y la acarició toscamente. Claramente no era un hombre que sabía repartir cariño, pero el niño que fue llevado preso por el guardia sintió un abrupto miedo al verle tan de cerca, ¿no era él el quien esclavizó a su madre y pueblo?, un incorregible miedo rodeó su pequeño cuerpo cuando pensó que la tosca acaricia lo llenó de una tranquilidad misteriosa. Entre miedo y lástima, el niño no supo qué pensar del rey.

Charioce XVII lo llevó al palacio, las sirvientas lo bañaron y lo vistieron como un noble. _Eleanor_ fue el nombre que Charioce le dio, nombre en recuerdo a su madre, aun cuando el niño demonio era varón –pero de esto se enteró Charioce días después.

Todos en el consejo se cuestionaban el por qué el rey acogería un niño demonio, ¿era sólo para que los demonios se sintieran incluidos en las labores de Estado por la presencia de un demonio como mano derecha del rey ciego o sólo era para que un demonio se educara como un niño humano más?

Eleanor le tenía miedo, mucho miedo y más cuando lo veía sentado en aquel trono, discutiendo y ordenando, tomando el poder bajo sus manos. Disponiendo de la vida de los ciudadanos. Era aterrador, pero cuando la noche caía y lo llevaba a su pieza, el rey, el soberano cruel parecía desvanecerse lentamente. Su gran y pesada mano parecía hacerse más suave y ligera, el calor inundaba a la pequeña creatura de seguridad, y la voz…

–Llévame al balcón más alto del palacio. – dijo el rey en dulce acento, desconcertando al pequeño que miró con miedo al rey que le seguía sin temor, sin dudar de él, un demonio que intentó matarle.

–¿Qué hay en ese balcón? – preguntó temeroso.

–Quién. – rectificó el monarca.

–¿Quién le espera ahí?

–Más bien, a quién voy a esperar ahí. – volvió a rectificar. El niño miró al suelo, a pesar de que el rey era ciego y se encontraba desprotegido a su lado, a él parecía no importarle o prestarle atención.

Lo llevó hasta el balcón aquella noche y así cada tercera noche de la semana. Lo llevaba sin falta en la noche a aquel balcón, lo dejaba en aquella silla y lo abandonaba en la oscuridad, frente al cielo abierto; cada día más se preguntaba por la persona que el rey esperaba paciente, lleno de esperanza y dolor en el rostro.

Le tenía miedo, pero cada de esas terceras noches el rey le parecía de lo más triste y patético.

Una de esas noches, el niño decidió esconderse entre las grandes telas que caían de la gran entrada al balcón, procurando no hacer ruido alguno, esperando a escondidas con el rey por aquella persona.

Pasaron las horas y nadie venía, el niño estaba quedando dormido, arropado por las mismas telas, pero el sonido de unos tacones lo hicieron reaccionar, aquel sonido no era el andar del rey. Era más ligero, como si de una bailarina se tratara, un andar lleno de vida y gracia.

Subió la mirada y la vio ahí, enfrente del rey.

Ambos tomándose de las manos.

Eleanor dejó caer su boca llena de sorpresa, enamorado de la mujer se paraba jovial enfrente del ciego rey. Era una mujer de considerable belleza, pero por mucho que se enfocara en su delicada figura, era la sonrisa de esta chica la que lo atraía como un imán. De labios pequeños color melón, delicado mentón y una nariz respingada, dejando entrever sus dientes, mejillas sonrojas y un mirar lleno de amor, un amor que sólo era dedicado al rey que ciego no podía ver, pero sí podía sentir, pues sus manos viajaban hasta el mentón de la muchacha de rosado cabello y como si no quisiera romperla, la besaba quedamente, a penas y sus labios se juntaban.

Él estaba más que consciente de que un amor como el que aquella chica le dedicaba no lo merecía. Él más que nadie sabía que no era merecedor de tanto.

Y qué triste le pareció todo eso al niño demonio que a hurtadillas salió, dejándolos solos.

Su amor estaba destinado a quedar en el silencio y vivir en la oscuridad.

No porque no mereciesen la dicha de la claridad y el permiso de los demás, sino porque la chica tenía un sol interno que iluminaba la oscura vista del rey, marcándole el camino, los pasos; y ella, podía dejarse colmar por las caricias brutas, dejarse cubrir por el oscuro amor del rey. Ella no hablaba, pero no hay necesidad de palabras ni de luz.

Tenerse a su lado por unos minutos era suficiente.

Hay muchas formas de amar. Las hay y muchas.

Desde entonces Eleanor conoció el otro lado de Charioce XVII, ya conocía el esplendoroso lado del rey que traía a sus arcas riquezas y prosperidad, así como al cruel dictador que no dudaba de tomar acción en contra de sus enemigos, lado que lo tenía aterrado; sin embargo, hoy fue participe de un romance que matizaba a la figura del rey de colores dudosos y tristes.

¿Quién era aquella joven y cómo podía amarlo tanto?

¿Quién era el rey y cómo alguien como él era amado?

De seguro él mismo se lo preguntaba.

–Eleanor… - lo llamó por su nombre cuando era conducido a su pieza, en medio del pasillo. El niño detuvo su andar y le miró curioso, apretó la mano del rey por instinto, para que siguiera hablando. – Lo único que lamento es que no puedo ver aquella sonrisa.

–¿Su… majestad?

–En mis memorias persisten recuerdos de ella sonriendo, riendo y bailando. Las líneas de su rostro trazando felicidad e inocencia, en cada gesto su vitalidad adolescente, encada mueca graciosa y malformada por la confusión o la ira su rebosante incauta pureza. Mi cabeza no deja de reproducir aquellas imágenes.

Eleanor miró al fondo del pasillo, el rey pocas veces hablaba y esta era la primera vez hablando de ella. No sabía cómo responder, el tono de voz de Charioce caía en una irreparable aflicción y se mezclaba con suspiros agobiados, enmudecido por la culpa.

–¿Su sonrisa, qué tanto ha cambiado? – preguntó con extrema quietud, pero la zozobra era palpable.

–Se ve más hermosa. – Eleanor acertó, murmurando para sí mismo la respuesta.

Y por primera vez lo vio sonreír.

Desde aquel día dejó de temerle y le tuvo más lastima y respeto.

Los años pasaron a pasos agigantados y hoy el niño demonio se erguía recto cual adolescente, con la frente muy en alto, dejando en claro su bravosidad y orgullo como demonio. Ahora su cabello blanco llegaba hasta su cintura y sus cuernos negros habían crecido considerablemente, curveados y puntiagudos en la frente; su piel pálida adornada por perfumes y telas caras exponían su lugar en el palacio y sus ojos rojos carmín observaban con detalle la sala del rey, todos los lugares en las que se encontrase. Se había vuelto en los ojos del monarca, su guía y protegido.

Lo educó con los mejores maestros del reino, lo dejó bajo las enseñanzas de los mejores caballeros en el arte de la espada, lo instruyó en el arte de la guerra, aconsejándole y transmitiéndole el conocimiento que tenía acerca de las campañas militares que hace años había librado. Eleanor aprendía con paciencia, y de vez en cuando le ayudaba a redactar cartas que le enviaba a Nina y también le leía las cartas de que Nina le enviaba a Charioce.

–"Sigo esforzándome para que una alianza con el pueblo de los dragones sea posible, deseo pronto reunirme contigo, no puedo esperar para volverte a ver." – leyó Eleanor con una gran sonrisa, mostrando su filosa dentadura, burlándose también del rey que no dejaba de sonreír tontamente.

–Escribe, Eleanor.

–¿Quiere escribirle la respuesta ahora mismo? – no hubo respuesta así que Eleanor tomó ese silencio como un sí rotundo. – Mañana a primera hora tiene una reunión con el Duque Barner para discutir el problema de los territorios que han sido tomados por el ducado de los Vermillon.

–¿Tienes ya lista la tinta? – hizo caso omiso. – Escribe: Nina, espero impaciente por tu regreso a la capital, no sabes lo pesado que es esta espera. Listo.

–¿En serio?

–Eleanor, ¿estas juzgando a tu rey?

–No, no me atrevería a tal cosa, sólo cuestiono sus habilidades discursivas. ¿Cómo pudo Nina fijarse en usted? Su cabeza sólo es buena para la política, pero cuando se trata de cartas de amor y demostraciones de afecto, usted, mi majestad, es un completo desastre.

–No te vayas a morder la lengua, Eleanor. – dijo con sobrio acento. –El hecho de que no sea docto en cartas de amor no implica que falle en mis demostraciones de afecto.

–Considerando lo que acaba de decir, me surge una pregunta, ¿cómo es que puede…Uhm? Ya sabe. _Eso_.

–¿ _Eso_? Sé claro.

–Me lo he preguntado desde hace unos años atrás, ¿cómo un ciego y una muda pueden _intimar_?

Charioce dejó escapar una pequeña risilla, casi imperceptible, queriéndose contener no por lo extraño de la pregunta, sino por los recuerdos que brotaron por aquella pregunta. Río por debajo, divertido y con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. Charioce ya era un hombre de más de cuarenta años y las arrugas en el rostro dibujaron en sus cansadas facciones una sonrisa que hizo que Eleanor sonriera para sus adentros. Así era Charioce, su rey, un hombre de muchos misterios, pero algo era claro, el rey era un eterno enamorado de aquella mujer de rosados cabellos.

Ambos se amaban tanto que preferían el anonimato.

El joven demonio lo veía con respeto y a veces, el mismo rey que le enfundaba un terrible miedo cuando niño, lo veía como un desdichado. Sólo cuando de amor se tratase.

Su ciego rey no vería jamás la sonrisa de Nina, jamás escucharía su voz llamándolo o consolándolo; como rey posiblemente todos los consejeros y generales se opondrían al matrimonio, su situación como soberano estaba en un linde preocupante y un compromiso nupcial con aquella mujer dragón no apaciguaría la incertidumbre política del palacio.

No obstante, eso poco importaba.

Nada de lo anterior importaba realmente y he ahí el respeto ciego que Eleanor profesaba por su mentor y majestad.

Él era testigo de un silencioso romance, de cómo su rey sin tacto por los demás se arrojaba hacia ella; ella era su soporte y guía, Nina era quien lo salvaba cada noche con sus cartas con errores ortográficos, era Nina quien lo sostenía de la mano para que no precipitara al abismo de sus acciones injustificadas. Nina era quien lo cubría con sus besos y caricias, protegiéndolo de sí mismo, resguardándolo de toda frivolidad auto-infligida. Nina había abrazado aquellas contradicciones, amando como ni una mujer se atrevía.

Él, por ello, se negaba a introducirla en un mundo tan sucio como el del palacio.

Suficiente la ensuciaba con él a su lado.

Ella no podía pertenecer a este mundo que él mismo había buscado. Nina era demasiado bondadosa e inocente para una vida en una jaula de oro como lo era el palacio.

Charioce sacrificó su vida por su pueblo y el bienestar de la ciudad, si bien no podía tomar una maleta e irse a donde ella estaba, ella era la que venía a colmarlo de amor. Bastaba esas pequeñas grandes demostraciones de amor, basta sólo que, en medio de todo el tremor y la duda, se tomaran de las manos y bailaran sin necesidad de música bajo las estrellas y las lunas. Sin necesidad de un 'te amor' o un 'te necesito', todo eso estaba de más.

–La primera vez…– mencionó Charioce, haciendo que Eleanor volviese el rostro curioso. –Ni Nina ni yo sabíamos lo que hacíamos.

Eleanor miró con sorpresa a Charioce que, con los ojos abiertos, veía en sus recuerdos, acalorado y con una persistente y pequeña sonrisa. El sonrojo no tardó en llegar por parte de Eleanor que cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, realmente no quería saber los detalles, sólo esperaba una negativa ante su pregunta, pero hoy Charioce estaba muy parlanchín, y elevando las puntiagudas orejas, Eleanor escuchó atento el relato bochornoso de su rey.

 _Ocurrió un año después de que llegase el infante al palacio, una noche Charioce fue llevado por el niño a la habitación y le pidió que abriese las ventas para que la habitación se refrescase con el viento nocturno. Era una noche calurosa dentro de aquella habitación._

 _Cuando el niño abandonó la habitación con recelo y el rey u, mejor dicho, Chris se sentó en la esquina de la cama, en silencio. Aun en su eterna oscuridad, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, sus ojos nublados estaban inquietos, tratando de encontrar el cómo removerse sus prendas sin necesidad de ayuda, aquel año había sido un año difícil para él como hombre autosuficiente, pues sus acciones se limitaron y la necesidad de alguien acompañándolo era algo que no quería pedir, era frustrante que hasta las más insignificantes de las acciones como tomar abrochar un botón o el simple hecho de tomar la bata del armario fuesen acciones que le tomaban más tiempo del deseado. Palpaba la sobrecama, buscando su capa._

 _Era difícil tener que acostumbrarse a esta oscuridad visual por el resto de su vida y más cuando no era sólo un hombre lidiando con los traumatismos que le dejó una máquina destructiva, sino porque sus deberes no terminaban ahí, era el rey de los humanos, símbolo de poder y del Estado._

 _Dejó escapar un suspiro y detuvo su búsqueda, elevó su mano a la altura de su rostro y lo palpó con sospecha, lentamente, sorprendido de su misma cara._

 _Se paseó descalzo por la habitación, en noches como estas, Charioce preferiría pasar su noche leyendo y redactando cartas a los condados lejanos a la capital, sin duda seguiría trabajando. Adicto a sus deberes, pero ahora leer y escribir le era imposible._

 _Estaba solo en juicio con sus pensamientos siempre mudos y asoladores._

 _Una brisa refresca se deslizó por la ventana, paseándose por toda la pieza, refrescando el casi descubierto pecho del ciego monarca que aspiró con tranquilad, relajando sus facciones al instante, su duro semblante caía en uno lleno de calma y sosiego._

 _Olía a fresnos y aguamiel, una fragancia femenina entró por la ventana, deslizándose con igual audacia con la que la brisa había efectuado. Un pequeño pie tocó el suelo alfombrado de la pieza y su aroma juvenil inundó la habitación._

 _Charioce reconocía este aroma. Reconoció por igual el sonido del peso de aquella pisada._

 _Revoloteando sus cabellos en la ventana, paciente; las cortinas daban aviso de una esperada llegada. Sólo el sonido y los aromas en conjunto le anunciaban la llegada de su amada._

 _Giró su cuerpo hacia la ventana y abrió los brazos a su encuentro, y ella, con una enorme sonrisa, lo rodeó con sus delgados brazos, siendo recibida por el cálido aliento que suspiraba sobre su oído, fundiéndose ambos en un tierno abrazo._

–Nos dimos un corto beso y me tomó de las mejillas, me miraba directa a los ojos y lo único que pude decir fue "aún te puedo ver". – relató mientras Eleanor escuchaba atento, moviendo inquieto su puntiaguda cola.

 _Lo empujó hacia sus labios nuevamente, sonriendo con un rubor en las mejillas y sus brazos se apoyaron en los hombros de Charioce quien flexionó un poco las rodillas para que Nina no se pusiera de puntitas._

 _Lo condujo a la cama e hizo que se sentara en el extremo, mientras que ella se sentaba en las piernas de Chris, apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de éste. Sonreían complacidos, como si estuvieran burlando de toda la seguridad del palacio y de sus mismas reglas. Disfrutaban de este tiempo a solas._

 _Nina desabrochó todos los botones de su camisa y lo ayudó a quitársela, sus manos temblaban y su rostro le ardía, verlo tan quieto y sonriendo, abierto y dispuesto a recibir cualquier tacto. Juntó su nariz al pecho de Chris y lo abrazó fascinada, extendiendo sus palmas de las manos en la ancha espalda, sintiendo su calor, sintiendo y escuchando el clamor de su corazón._

 _Él tenía un corazón que poco decía pero que mucho murmuraba. Guardaba el secreto, secreto que Nina sabía muy bien._

 _Avergonzado de sus propios sentimientos, Nina lo abrumada con sus incesantes muestras de cariño, con sus cuidados._

 _Él la rodeaba con sus largos brazos y posaba su boca en la base del cuello de Nina, no podía escuchar de nuevo su risueña voz, pero estar cerca de ella le permitía escuchar su respiración, el acompasado movimiento de su pecho exhalar y suspirar, el suave susurro de su corazón saltar, el seductor llamado de sus labios despegarse para tocarlo y depositarle un besito en el desnudo pecho, cercano al corazón._

 _Chris hundía más su nariz en los sedosos cabellos de Nina, su cabello siempre rebelde estaba más largo y le llegaba por debajo de sus hombros, enredaba su dedo con los mechones de Nina, jugando; abstraído por el aroma y la frescura que trasmitía su cuerpo contra el de él._

 _Estuvieron así, tal vez, por varios minutos, descansando mutuamente en ellos mismos, después de ello Nina le trazaba en la espalda con sus dedos palabras. Se contaban pequeñeces por largos minutos y aunque su comunicación fuera lenta y confusa, era suficiente._

 _Era suficiente para Chris._

 _Una línea horizontal era un 'sí' y una vertical era un 'no', un sencillo talvez era un circulo; un 'bien' era + y un 'mal' era una x. Tiempo después y con ayuda de Eleanor, elaborarían unos símbolos para incluir en su lenguaje nombres y lugares; por ejemplo, la villa de los dragones eran dos triángulos atravesados por una recta horizontal. Por ahora, un sí, un no o un tal vez eran suficientes._

 _Charioce le preguntaba por su día en el trabajo en las construcciones de la ciudad y Nina dibujaba con la punta de su dedo una + muy grande y cuando él preguntaba por su madre y la aldea Nina dibujaba una pequeña x; un día de éstos ella partiría a su ciudad natal. Platicaban a su modo y de vez en cuando bailaban alguna canción que él podía tararear, y una vez agotados de dar de vueltas por toda la habitación y chocar con los muebles, terminaron en la cama, acostados, riendo por debajo._

–Esa noche Nina me veía con mucha resolución, sentía su mirada sobre mí y su respiración estaba muy agitada. – Dijo Charioce poniéndose de pie. –Pensé que tal vez tenía fiebre.

 _Aún acostado, Chris posó la espalda de su mano sobre la frente de Nina quien, al instante, escondió su rostro en el pecho de éste._

– _¿Qué pasa? ¿te duele algo?_

 _Nina avergonzada y a la vez molesta, se puso de rodillas sobre la cama y lo tomó de las mejillas, con un mohín de regaño, colocándose encima de Charioce._

 _No sabía cómo expresarlo._

 _Así que, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, Nina apoyó sus manos en el abdomen de Chris, aproximó sus labios y lo besó. No fue cualquier beso, la saliva recorría la comisura de sus labios y sus labios eran mordidos juguetonamente. Se dejó caer sobre él, todo su peso y el contacto se potencializaba._

 _Comprendió la urgencia y accedió al pedido._

 _Sus manos se deslizaron por todo el cuerpo de Nina que lo mordía en respuesta de que no dejara de hacerlo y si lo hacía, lo mordía profundamente._

 _La falda cayó al suelo junto con las demás prendas, sus cuerpos subían y bajaban, aferrados mutuamente. La respiración cansada los impulsaba a ir más lejos que llanas caricias, los suspiros hondos de Nina lo excitaban más._

–El sólo escuchar sus suspiros y exhalaciones agitadas fueron suficientes para querer más.

La e _mpujó a la cama, boca arriba y él se colocó encima, entre las piernas de Nina quien inconscientemente se cubrió los pechos con ambos brazos, ocultando su desnudez de él, aun cuando ciego no podía verla, pero Nina se sentía lo suficiente intimidada por la posición actual en la que se encontraban, sentía como si él pudiese ver a través de ella, y todo eso se sentía muy bien._

 _Tomó la mano de Chris y la dirigió a su pecho, guiándolo a dónde debía empezar._

 _Él sonrió, Nina le hincó las uñas, molesta._

 _Quería que la tocara más. Mucho más a fondo._

 _Ella lo guiaría mostrándole el camino._

 _Cerraban los ojos, subiendo y bajando el pecho, en un ritmo casi ensayado, el sudor bajaba por las sienes del varón, Nina enterraba con más fuerza las uñas en la espalda de éste, el calor y el cosquilleo la llevaban a querer gritar, pero de su boca no salía ningún sonido, sólo gruñidos por la saliva. Él besaba con premura, sus pechos se tocaban sin pudor alguno._

 _Ah, cómo le gustaría verla y escucharla decir su nombre, pero el que ella lo haya guiado era ya pedir demasiado._

 _Nina, por otra parte, se dejaba llevar por los movimientos toscos sobrecargados de cariño de Chris, arrullada por los gemidos pesados de éste. Qué sensualidad era escucharlo y verlo encima, sentir su peso contra el de ella. Rebosante de afecto, mordía con fuerza el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar._

 _Indicándole a que no se detenga jamás._

–Al día siguiente, las sirvientas no entraron a la pieza.

–¿Por qué?

–Nina es muy exigente. – Charioce, el rey de la humanidad, giró sobre sus talones, dando una media vuelta para darle la espalda a Eleanor. – Las mujeres de la villa dragón son difíciles de complacer y ese día hice lo posible.

Silencio incómodo.

Eleanor cayó de la silla, incapaz de contener su risa, se carcajeó en el suelo, agarrándose la barriga y dejando escapar alguna que otra lagrima de lo penoso que había sido aquella confesión. Si antes lo respetaba ahora mismo lo único que podía sentir respeto era por Nina que no sólo había sido quien tomó las riendas de esta relación sino porque al parecer era ella quien controlaba toda acción de ambos, hasta en la cama.

–Pero basta con besarla para decirle lo que siento. – aludió Charioce malhumorado, para después tomar la silla más cercana y tirársela sobre Eleanor que al instante dejó de reírse y dejó escapar un quejido de dolor.

–Sí, lo que usted diga, _su majestad_. – respondió Eleanor con un hilillo morado de sangre recorriéndole la nariz, reluciendo en una enorme sonrisa sus filosos colmillos, alegre de saber algo más de su maestro y rey.

Aunque para sus adentros, Eleanor le llamaba 'papá'.

–¿Por qué no le pide matrimonio? – habló mientras se erguía derecho, recobrando su compostura. – Estoy seguro que Nina sabrá conducir mucho mejor el imperio que usted…, con todo respeto, majestad.

–Eleanor, ¿quieres visitar las mazmorras con tortura al día? – preguntó el rey con divertido tono, un tono que advertía peligro.

–No, su alteza.

–¿Cuántos años llevas en el palacio?

–14 años.

–14 años llevo casado. Mi compromiso no es con los hombres, es sólo con Nina.

Eleanor sintió una ola de felicidad en su pecho, Charioce XVII podía ser el rey malvado que todos detestaban, pero cuando la noche caía y el recuerdo o el aroma de aquella mujer llamada Nina lo volvían en el amante más dichoso y lamentable del universo.

 _El rey de los humanos sabía amar._

Y Eleanor sólo por eso le juraba lealtad.

 **FIN**

Mi propósito era hacer no más de 2mil palabras pero no me pude detener… xD Este fue mi tercer intento por hacer un smut más o menos decente de este ship, los dos anteriores a este fueron un asco total que tuve que empezar desde cero, y cuando me di cuenta que estaba metiendo un OC y cosas políticas que no tienen nada que ver con un smut, pues ya ni intenté detenerme, quería recortar escenas y al final está este fic, ojalá les haya gustado la participación del niño/adolescente demonio que es probablemente el único testigo de este amor y el único que sabe que Charioce no es el déspota que todo el mundo odia.

 **Shania** , te prometí un smut a raíz de nuestras platicas y ante la incesante pregunta del cómo puede un ciego y una muda pueden tener relaciones. No es el mejor smut, de hecho, tuve dificultades al hacerlo… u.u pero lo hice con cariño para tú (¿?) xD

El oc no era muy necesario, pero me surgió la idea y no me lo pude quitar de la cabeza, además resulta ser una imagen muy agridulce la de un rey ciego siendo guiado por un niño demonio, perteneciente a una raza que en un pasado ese mismo rey condenó a la esclavitud. Me gustan las imágenes trágicas…

¿Review? ¿Opinión sincera y sin tapujos? ¿observaciones y críticas? ¿tips y mano ayuda? Cualquier corrección es bienvenida y muy agradecida.

 _Nos vemos~_


End file.
